


The Past and the Present

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [28]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Celebrity Interest, Childhood Memories, Flashbacks, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'm told this is a bit angsty, Kid Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark Needs to Pee, Light Angst, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Shopping Malls, Social Media, The Public Knows Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Protege, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, people being people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Now that the world knows that Peter is Tony's protegee that can't seem to leave him alone when he's out with his mentor.  This isn't really that big of a deal until he needs to pee.  Once Peter asks Tony if that's okay, his mentor is overcome with a few less than appealing childhood memories that involved similar situations.Basically, Peter needs to pee and it reminds Tony of all the times he was out with his parents and wasn't allowed to use public bathrooms, then refuses to make his kid wait because take that Howard.
Relationships: Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1349020
Comments: 18
Kudos: 128





	The Past and the Present

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a little weird. I don't know if I like it or not but I kept thinking about it so here it is and I'm like five seconds from orphaning it. 😂

Peter had been Tony's intern for a while now and had attended any number of events with the man over the last year. As such people had quickly realized that they were often together. That had led to articles of all varieties to be published without their permission, thus leading to a big press event that was meant to straighten everything out and introduce the world to Tony Stark's protege. 

That had come with a lot of new responsibilities for everyone involved. Tony had to start being more careful about what people were saying about him in general because it could affect Peter. Peter had to start being more careful who he spoke to when he was alone because anything he said could be twisted, turned and spread like wildfire. Pepper, Happy and the Stark Industries Public Relations team all had to work out new ways to make sure the company's newest celebrity stayed safe and May... she had to take a few deep breaths to take it all in. Spider-man being on everyone's radar was one thing, it was weird to think about how her nephew was now trending on social media _as her nephew_.

It had been several weeks after all of that had taken place and while the majority of the storm had passed, people seeing Peter in public with Tony still drew attention. It seemed that no matter how many times it was said it, no one wanted to believe that they weren't related. Not that they were far off... the man was basically Peter's dad anymore. He did everything with and for him that a father would do and people just ate it up. The problem was that public interest meant that even simple things, like going out to get some ice cream led to everyone watching their every move as if they were calculating what their relationship really amounted too. Though it hadn't been a huge problem until they tried to go to the mall to get some school clothes.

They could have ordered everything Peter wanted online but Tony had wanted to 'make a day of it', he loved taking the kid places and hadn't really considered how that they'd not been anywhere surrounded by that many people since the press conference. He'd just decided that the mall sounded like fun, Peter had agreed and off they went. They had left early to get there right as the stores were starting to open and had strolled around for quite a while. They were both aware that people were watching them but neither of them acknowledged it. 

Several shops later, Tony bought them each a food court lunch and soon Peter was happily sipping on his newly refilled drink and finishing up the last bite of some kind of fast food gyro. He was still very aware that people were taking his picture but he tried not let it bother him as he and his mentor made their way in and out of several more stores. Especially since it didn't seem to be bothering Tony but an hour or so later, as he was tossing his now, completely empty cup away, the added company definitely felt like a problem. He needed to pee. He'd actually needed to pee since before they sat down to lunch but with all eyes on him, he'd not been willing to just get up and go as he would have before the world knew his name.

When he thought about it, Tony _never_ went to the bathroom while they were out and that made his next question that much harder to ask. "Hey, Tony? I need to go to the bathroom really quick. Is that okay?", Peter asked with slight hesitation once he's spotted a sign pointing to the men's room. Not that he was worried about the man knowing he needed to pee so much as he was worried he wouldn't be allowed to go. 

Tony rolled his eyes and tossed his still half-full cup into a nearby trashcan. "No, you're definitely not allowed to need to use the bathroom.", he deadpanned but then when he saw the look of shocked confusion that crossed Peter's face he sighed. He'd thought the kid was trying to be polite and was asking if he minded waiting for him but apparently it had been a legitimate question. "That was sarcasm, Pete. Go pee.", he said but Peter continued to hesitate. It took him several seconds to figure out why. There were still people watching them, whispering about them and pulling out their phone cameras and he was suddenly brought back to his own childhood.

Any time he's been out with his parents as a child, he wasn't allowed to use just any bathroom. It had to be either barred from the general public or completely private. That meant that he did a lot of _holding it_ as a kid. Anything could have happened while in such a small room with so many people around. He could have been kidnapped, hurt, hounded by reporters on his way in or out... he understood that now but having to pee so bad his stomach sloshed every time they went out hadn't exactly made for good memories. After constantly being told that ' _it wasn't a good time'_ , he'd eventually learned not to ask his father in particular, for a bathroom break. He would simply wait until they got back home which was probably why, as an adult, he could hold buckets with very little discomfort. Peter hadn't had that same upbringing. He was used to being able to empty his bladder whenever he needed to so when the boy asked him if he was sure he simply nodded his head. It wasn't Peter's fault he'd been dragged into this mess. It had just... happened.

"Okay, be right back.", Peter replied as he turned around and started towards the hallway that led to the public restrooms.

However, before his kid could get very far, Tony noticed several people making a move to follow him. "Hang on a second, Pete.", Tony said as be beckoned the boy back towards him so that he could lower his voice. "Just, uh... make it quick and... maybe take a stall, alright?", he added but when Peter began to blush he sighed again. "I just don't want anyone to give you a hard time. That's all"

Peter nodded his head and started back towards the bathrooms but by the time he'd made it to the men's room door he realized that there was a handful of people behind him. Watching him... and it made is Spider-sense buzz. All of a sudden he understood Tony's comment and now he didn't want to use the bathroom at all. Well, he did, he really, really did because his bladder was absolutely killing him but he was also extremely wary of having people follow him into the bathroom. At the last minute, he decided that he could hold it in after all and turned around.

When Tony saw the teenager reappear from the hallway not even two minutes later, he frowned. "Did you not go?", he asked with confusion. There was no way the boy had been gone long enough to get into the bathroom and pee let alone wash his hands.

"No. I changed my mind.", Peter grumbled under his breath while trying to casually adjust his pants so that the button wasn't digging into his tender abdomen. "I can wait."

"You're just going to hold it until we get back home?", Tony asked with a disbelieving eyebrow raised as Peter shifted on his feet. Though the moment those words left his mouth he cringed at the appearance of yet another memory, this time more specific. His dad had said those same words to him. Only when Howard said them they were a command and not an aporetic question. 

He couldn't have been any more than seven at the time. He'd been with Howard for the day while his mother had been off with some friends and Jarvis had been laden with an abundance of tasks to complete in the wake of a large dinner party that was to take place that evening. Being too young to remain completely unattended had left him to accompany his father at some military function that Stark Industries had been hosting. They were celebrating something but he couldn't for the life of him remember what, it had been so long ago. What he did remember was that he'd been handed drinks and finger foods without a halt in order to 'keep him quiet' while Howard mingled with the reporters and shook hands with the public. It seemed that to have been such a smart man, it had never occurred to him that all of the drinks he was continuously handing his child would eventually need to make their way back out. 

He remembered following his dad from place to place for what felt like days, though his adult mind knew that it had likely only been a handful of hours. At any rate, it was long enough for the copious amounts of pop to make it to his bladder and he could no longer stand still. That had led to his father kneeling before him and holding onto both of his arms while chastising him for fidgeting. " _You're a Stark and you need to act like it. Have some decorum!_ ", his father had hissed in his face.

_"I need to pee."_ , Tony's much younger self had whispered back but rather than looking for a bathroom for his son to use the older man had scoffed and demanded that he hold it. He'd then been informed that a military base filled with journalists and civilian guests didn't afford him the luxury of being able to pee just because he thought he needed too. That day had, of course, had ended in a complete disaster. 

Tony easily recalled trying to wait. He'd tucked his legs together and avoided grabbing himself like he knew his father wouldn't want him too because he was a Stark. _"You're going to hold it until you get back home_.", Howard had instructed but what Tony's young mind had heard was, _'Stark men didn't give in to demands, not even from their own bodies_.' Yet, by the time they were climbing into the back of the company car several hours later, his immature bladder gave in and he'd ended up wetting the seat. He could still remember how it felt when he'd lost control. The way the fear and mingled with euphoric relief as he peed full force into his small dress pants while Howard gasped and shouted in the background, something about dignity and self-control. That was more than likely the moment that had sparked some of his more interesting kinks but there was no time to really consider that as his mind had rapidly snapped back to the present and he could see Peter looking at him with discomfort clear across his face.

"Mhmm. I can hold it.", his kid assured him but Tony wasn't convinced. Not that he questioned the sixteen-year old's ability to hold his piss. He was certain that he could he just didn't want him to feel like he had to do that to himself.

"You want me to walk with you?", Tony asked a prickle of anxiety ran up his spine. He wasn't even sure why. It wasn't like he was going to be the one doing the pissing. Even if he was, it also wasn't like he'd never pissed in a public bathroom before. He was an adult and could use whatever bathroom he wanted. Though, generally speaking, he simply didn't. Not unless it became absolutely necessary and even then, he still preferred a more private option. That's how he'd been raised and some habits were just hard to break. 

"It's Fine, Tony. I don't want to go with so many people around. Can we just finish up here so that we can go home?", he asked. They weren't terribly far from the tower and if they hurried though the last few stores, he would be blissfully peeing in no time.

When Peter asked him that, Tony instantly had another memory wash over him but this time he was closer to Peter's age. Probably a little younger, maybe fourteen and this time he was with both of his parents. They had decided that it was once again time to show off their genius offspring and wanted him to attend some sort of event. That meant being dragged around the city getting a high-end hair cut and buying new shoes before eating lunch at some top-notch cafe and then being fitted for a suit. 

As he and Peter began to walk down the long corridors, Tony remembered it all very clearly, he'd sworn off soup that day. Salty lobster bisque made you drink more and that combination had him trying not to cross his legs before they had made it into the second gentry shop. Though at that point in his life, he had long since stopped trying to tell his parents when he needed anything, let alone a private place to pee, so when his bladder was screaming at him an hour into suit shopping he'd kept his mouth shut. Then he recalled getting more and more aggravated each time his father sent him back into the dressing room to put on yet another suit because none of them were good enough. 

He thought about how he'd practically growled at his parents when they suggested they try another store because his bladder was so full he was sure it was going burst. That's when he'd began to shout. " _Can't we just finish up here and go home?",_ he'd snapped making his mother frown with sympathy while his father looked seconds away from backhanding him. 

On the plus side, his outburst had gotten his father to take him home. " _You insolent, brat. How dare you speak to me like that! You should be glad you get to do these things. Not everyone had the same opportunities you have, Tony_ ", the man had spat at him as they loaded back into the car. 

" _We have weeks to find me a stupid suit. I just want to go home_.", Tony's pre-pubescent self had then sputtered in defense leading him into even more trouble. Not that he'd listened. That was another thing he'd long since stopped doing. Listening to the lectures. They were all the same anyway. _'You're a disappointment... You're a Stark, act like it... You need to learn your place..._ ', Howard would shout every time he failed to meet the man's expectations. Which was pretty much daily. 

For a while, Tony's thoughts drifted over to the way those words had ended up sticking with him for so many years. He decided he'd probably never forget them, even though he no longer believed them. He'd also never forget how good it had felt when he'd finally gotten home that day, stormed into the house and disappeared into the bathroom to take one of the best pisses of his entire life. The relief had been so intense that he'd been half-hard by the time he'd stopped peeing and maybe that had been the actual tipping point for his sexual interest in.... well, that didn't matter because Peter had started talking to him again, thus ending all retroflections.

"Did you hear me, Tony?", Peter asked with just enough of a pleading tone to gain the man's undivided attention, which was good because he was no longer sure about his promise to hold it for so long. He'd gone from fairly uncomfortable to being right on the cusp of desperate in less time than he'd expected. They needed to leave soon if he was going to get back to the penthouse without dampening his underwear.

"Sorry, Buddy, I was... thinking. What did you say?", Tony returned as he shook all other thoughts from his head. This day wasn't supposed to be some sort of fucked up therapy session. He was there with Peter and he needed to get out of his head and stay that way.

Peter clenched his jaw and furrowed his brow before taking a deep breath and repeating himself. "I said, I really need to pee. Can we please go home?", he asked as he bounced on his toes a little for emphasis. 

Unwilling to let the boy suffer at his expense, Tony smiled softly and offered what he hoped would be a more ideal solution. "How about we run into one of the anchor stores and see if they have a family restroom. No one can follow you in there and I'll wait right outside the door.", he suggested and was pleased when Peter agreed. From there he tossed an arm over his kid's shoulders and started towards the closest department store in search of a more private bathroom. 

After a quick inquiry at the front desk, they were soon walking down a short hallway towards a handful of single-use restrooms. Just as before there were people who tried to follow behind but Tony simply glared over his shoulder. He usually didn't mind having all eyes on him and Peter was certainly getting used to it but following someone to the bathroom was just weird and creepy and he _really_ wanted to make sure they knew that. He was one-hundred percent willing to issue threats if it came down to it.

The look alone seemed to work because, by the time they got to the first open restroom, no one was behind them anymore, though Tony suspected they were just outside of the hall's entrance waiting for their return. He would deal with that when the time came, right now he just wanted to make sure the kid got to go pee, as he so desperately needed to. "This one's open, kiddo.", he said as he pulled back a door and waved Peter inside. "I'll be out here."

With no further prompting required, Peter locked the door and hurried over to the toilet where once his shakey hands had pulled himself out of his underwear, he lifted the seat and made a powerful release. "Holy crap...", he whispered to himself as he closed his eyes in relief, using the audio alone to try and stay on target. As he swayed with relief he could hear his piss bouncing between the water, the inside of the porcelain and for half a second the tile floor. The latter, being the only sound that was enough to convince him to crack an eye open. Even then it was only for the briefest of moments so that he could readjust his stream that was still pouring out of him. 

He stood there for what felt like forever, happily emptying himself and then as his bladder began to finally run dry he sighed. While he was completely confident that he wouldn't have wet himself before they got back home, he was eternally grateful that he'd not actually had to wait that long. As he washed his hands he realized that he'd never thought about what a blessing single-stall bathrooms were until right that moment and quietly thanked whoever's idea it was to include them in whatever store they were in. Then when he walked out the door to where Tony was waiting for him he smiled. "Thank you.", he half mumbled. Thanking someone for helping him find a bathroom he could use in peace seemed odd.

"Not a problem, kid. Just remember, most places have bathrooms like these anymore. If we're out and you need to go, we can go find one, no need to hold it.", Tony replied wishing he'd thought of that earlier. He'd been so caught up in his own past he'd not really considered it until the kid was desperate. That was something he'd make sure never happened again. If his kid needed to pee, his kid was going to get to pee even if he had to run everyone out of a large men's room so that he could feel comfortable enough to go. That thought made him smile a little bit more than it should have... _Take that Howard._


End file.
